Mon doux secret
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: La potion ne marche plus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire Blaise ? dit affolée Draco On dira que c'est une boulette de Potty… Et Harry Potter, attiré par Draco Malfoy, se rendra-t-il compte des différences de son ennemi? Sans aucuns doutes. Mais alors que va-t-il faire? UA
1. Prologue

**Mon doux Secret**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! **

**Couple : HPDM**

**Note : Je parlerais de Dray à « il » et à « elle ». Enfin vous verrez ! Nous sommes dans un UA où Dray est une femme ! Bien entendu, Voldy et tous ses partisans existent !  
**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Blaise frappa à sa porte comme tous les jours depuis 6 années. Il entra lorsqu'il entendit Draco lui dire d'entrer. Le noir chercha de ses yeux le propriétaire de cette chambre de préfet-en-chef et de poser une fiole de potion sur le bureau. Bientôt il vit sortir de la salle de bain une jeune demoiselle blonde aux cheveux mi- longs et aux courbes généreuses. Blaise soupira.

« Dray…Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me faire chercher cette potion chez Snape pour te faire changer d'apparence ?

_ Blaise… Tu sais très bien ce que pense mon père…Il veut un Héritier pas une héritière…Mère lui a caché pour moi…

_ Je sais…mais tu n'as pas envie d'être une fille normale ? D'arrêter de te battre avec Potter mais de faire des choses de filles ?

_Certainement pas !

_ Ah oui, il te faut ta dose potterienne.

_ Blaise ! Cria Draco en rougissant

_ Allez, je ne dis plus rien, prends ta potion et allons dans la grande salle. »

La jeune femme blonde prit la potion et son corps devint celui avec lequel elle se baladait tous les jours : un corps d'homme. Blaise lui sourit et Draco lui répondit. Malfoy aimait beaucoup Blaise. Celui-ci le comprenait parfaitement : c'était son meilleur ami. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent près de Théodore Nott et de Pansy Parkinson. Ces deux serpentards faisaient parties de ses amis depuis longtemps mais n'étaient pas dans la confidence. En effet, Pansy avait toujours été amoureuse de Draco. Draco masculin bien entendu. Et Théo était son fiancé. Fiancé hein ? Non, Lucius n'était pas au courant pour le fait que son fils était en fait une fille, il croyait simplement que son fils était gay. Oui, la jeune Malfoy aurait été gay si elle avait été un homme or au fond elle était une femme…

« Bien dormit Drakynounet ? Demanda Pansy en lui faisant les yeux doux

_ Oui surtout parce que tu n'es pas venue hier soir.

_ Eh, ne soit pas méchant comme ça ! Dit Pansy

_ Bon, allons en potion au lieu de partir dans l'argumentation du matin de Dray ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire

_ La ferme Blaise ! »

Blaise rit un peu et les serpentards se dirigèrent vers la salle des potions où quelques griffondors étaient arrivés. Ils s'installèrent : Blaise à côté de Draco et Pansy à côté de Théo. Quelques minutes plus tard le cours commença et comme d'habitude Potter et Weasley arrivèrent en retard.

« 50 points en moins pour Griffondor. Dit Snape

_ Mais monsieur…Commença Potter

_ 10 points en moins pour contestation d'un professeur. »

Harry et Weasley s'installèrent en soupirant. Ils venaient de faire perdre 60 points à leur maison. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils avaient cours avec Severus. Snape regarda un moment Draco qui ne comprit pas pourquoi…

« Aujourd'hui, votre cher directeur a décidé que je devais faire des binômes Serpentards/Griffondors. Granger/Parkinson, Zabini/Weasley, […] Nott/ Londubat et Potter/Malfoy. »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris quelle potion ils devaient faire…un truc censé révéler les apparences cachés des gens. Comme la vraie apparence de ceux qui avaient pris du polynectar… Quant à Draco, il se demandait bien pourquoi Severus avait donné cette potion à faire alors qu'il était au courant pour lui…enfin pour elle…C'était une des seules personnes au courant. En effet, il n'y avait que Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini et elle-même.

* * *

**Mon petit prologue qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Alors vos impressions ?**

**Le chapitre 1 arrivera très bientôt, sans doute en même temps que le prochain chapitre de "un magnifique malheur".**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mon doux Secret**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! **

**Couple : HPDM**

**Note : Je parlerais de Dray à « il » et à « elle ». Enfin vous verrez ! Nous sommes dans un UA où Dray est une femme ! Bien entendu, Voldy et tous ses partisans existent !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Malfoy s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à Harry sans rien dire. De toute façon, il était obligé de faire ce que son professeur lui demandait…Il s'installa à côté du jeune survivant et soupira. Il était avec la catastrophe ambulante en potions. Mais rien n'allait arriver n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon on commence Malfoy ?!

_ Faudrait peut-être que ta petite gueule de Survivant aille chercher les ingrédients manquant ! »

Potter se déplaça en marmonnant mille et une insultes sur son compte. Mais bon à quoi cela servirait qu'il réponde encore une fois ? Draco commença la potion, faisant attention à ne pas laisser une seule goutte lui tomber dessus. L'empoter…Potter revint avec les ingrédients manquant. Malfoy soupira et regarda le brun déposer les ingrédients sur la table.

« Maintenant tu touches plus à rien Potty !

_ La ferme la fouine ! Je fais ce que je veux !

_ Monsieur Potter puis-je savoir pourquoi vous parlez à Monsieur Malfoy comme ça ? Vous aurez une retenue ce soir.

_ Mais c'est lui qui…

_50 points en moins pour Griffondor. Maintenant faites cette potion. Dit Snape «

Le jeune homme blond – enfin jeune femme—eut un sourire moqueur. Potter se faisait toujours mettre en retenue…Peut-être que c'était ce qui l'excitait ? Attendez. Stop. Il ne venait pas de penser à Potter et ses fantasmes ? Non, non c'était juste une supposition suite aux retenues incessantes que le professeur de potions lui donnait.

Potter ne dit plus rien tout le long de la préparation de la potion en observant le blond faire la potion. Le brun aux yeux vert trouvait que le blond était vraiment beau pendant qu'il faisait la potion. Non en fait il était toujours beau. Quand il jouait au Quidditch, quand il mangeait, quand il se promenait, quand il l'insultait et même quand il le frappait. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Après tout, c'était un autre homme. Il ne devait pas aimer un autre homme !

« Potty tu baves !

_ Hein…quoi ?

_ Tu baves. »

Le brun ne dit rien, sous le regard un peu surpris du blond, et s'essuya le menton. Draco regarda la potion : elle était bientôt finie. Il lui manquait juste un ingrédient pour que la potion soit absolument parfaite : pas que cet ingrédient était important mais il donnait un parfum doux à la potion.

« Potter, tourne la potion, je reviens !

_Où est-ce que tu pars Malfoy ?!

_ Tu ne sais pas faire un simple mouvement de rotation ?! »

Et le blond partit au fond de la salle sans savoir ce que l'autre allait lui dire. Il en avait assez d'écouter les insultes du brun et de voir sa maladresse….maladresse ? Oh merde, il venait de laisser un Potty maladroit en potion avec leur potion ? Le jeune serpentard se dépêcha de retourner vers le brun qui fit renverser la potion au même moment. Oh non, il était maudit. Blaise se précipita vers le blond et jeta un regard à Snape qui les laissa sortir. Le noir emmena son amie vers une salle vide et soupira en voyant que c'était de nouveau le corps de femme qu'il avait.

« Draco…Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, ça va Blaise…Mais tu aurais ma potion ? »

Ce qui importait le plus à la jeune demoiselle était qu'elle retrouve un corps d'homme. Sa mère lui avait sans cesse répété que personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était une femme : les Malfoy avait toujours eut des hérités mâles…et si son père avait su qu'il avait une fille, il l'aurait simplement fait exécutée. Son meilleur ami lui tendit la fiole qu'elle but d'une gorgée mais rien ne se passa. Elle avait toujours ce corps de femme.

« La potion ne marche plus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire Blaise ? dit affolée Draco

_ On dira que c'est une boulette de Potty…

_Personne n'y croira…

_ Alors il faut qu'on utilise un sort de dissimulation…

_ Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux de le garder tous les jours…

_ C'est le seul moyen pour le moment… »

Oui, le seul moyen pour qu'on ne se doute de rien. Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu l'imbécilité de laisser le griffondor seul devant la potion ? Draco n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait faire foirer la potion _rien qu'en_ la remuant. Malfoy attendit que Blaise lui lance le sort de dissimulation pour soupirer de soulagement : il avait confiance en les capacités de son meilleur ami. Zabini le regarda et lui sourit.

« Et voilà mon Draco de retour.

_ Ton Draco ?

_ Après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami non, lady Malfoy ?

_ Arrête de dire ça, on pourrait t'entendre !

_ Haha, tu sais bien que je plaisante Dray ! Et si on retournait en cours ?

_ Ouais, pour être encore à côté de cet imbécile Potter le magnifique.

_ Tu vois que tu es de nouveau un mec, un vrai !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

_ Rien, allons-y ! Dit blaise en lui prenant le bras »

Les deux serpentards retournèrent en cours de potions : ils avaient deux heures et seulement une heure s'était écoulée. Malfoy s'excusa auprès de son parrain et retourna vers l'affreux maladroit. Potter l'observa un instant. Comme si…comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser. Enfin, ce n'était pas possible alors tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry continuait d'observer son rival. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude du serpentard qui était différent d'avant sa sortie du cours. Est-ce que la potion lui avait fait quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas possible, à lui, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Le griffondor haussa les épaules dans son esprit et se concentra sur ce que Snape racontait…même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. C'était comme lui parler chinois ! Et encore, maintenant qu'il était dans le monde de la magie il pouvait utiliser un sort pour comprendre le chinois mais pas pour comprendre les sorts de ce connard graisseux qui enseigne l'art des potions. Son regard vert se porta de nouveau sur le blond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malfoy alors que Ginny était amoureuse de lui depuis des années ? Elle était tout de même une jolie fille et en plus c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami Ron. Et Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ? Après tout, ce n'était pas le trip des garçons d'avoir un meilleur ami gay…Oh bien sûr qu'il n'était pas fermé d'esprit : Seamus et Dean étaient ensembles et cela n'avait choqué personne à Griffondor. Mais lui…lui il était le survivant. Si les gens savaient qu'il fantasmait sur Draco Malfoy, probablement futur mangemort, il ferait encore la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne devait pas aimer un autre homme. Non, il ne devait pas aimer Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il était dépendant de lui. Ne pas le voir le rendait triste, et même si l'autre l'insultait ou le frappait, au moins il faisait attention à lui.

Draco en avait marre. Pourquoi cet abruti de Potter n'arrêtait pas de soupirer ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Le blond tapa la main de son coéquipier qui cria. Bien entendu, Snape se fit un plaisir de lui mettre une retenue de plus. Potter finit par se concentrer un peu à la grande surprise de Malfoy. Ce griffondor était quelqu'un de vraiment très étrange.

« Pourquoi tu es sorti Malfoy ?

_ Pour rien.

_ Il y a bien une raison pour quoi toi et Zabini vous sortiez, non ?

_ Aucune qui te concerne. »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux si on y pensait. Après tout le Survivant n'était pas au courant pour sa condition de femme mais ils avaient parlés de Potty et c'était lui qui avait renversé la potion. Draco écrivait ce que Severus disait : la deuxième heure était consacrée à la théorie. Harry se contentait de regarder le blond sous le regard insistant d'Hermione. La jeune fille soupira : le brun allait avoir encore une retenue s'il continuait comme ça. Et puis il avait cette étrange manie de toujours regarder le serpentard. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il était attiré pas le jeune homme ? Mais pourquoi il n'aurait rien dit ? Granger partit dans une grande réflexion alors qu'Harry soupirait à son tour. Il avait bien remarqué que le blond était étrange depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de potions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? S'il le demandait au blond, l'autre l'enverrait bouler… Peut-être qu'il devrait utiliser sa cape et sa carte ? Attendez… Il n'agissait pas comme un ennemi mais comme une jeune fille jalouse qui suivait son copain. Il soupira à nouveau. Bientôt le cours fut terminé, Harry partit en direction d'Hermione et de Ron alors que Draco allait voir Blaise.

Malfoy et son meilleur ami se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle pour aller dans une salle vide et parler du problème de Draco sans voir qu'Harry les avaient suivis en laissant les deux autres griffondors en plan.

« Blaise, je crois que Potty se doute de quelque chose !

_ Quoi ? Comment ?

_ Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions…

_ Cela ne veut rien dire ma petite Dray ! Sourit Blaise

_ Arrête de parler de moi au féminin !

_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu es, une femme ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que venait de dire Zabini ? Malfoy est une femme ? Impossible. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il était censé se douter ? Peut-être que la fouine avait un secret ? Mais si Malfoy était une femme…Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Et alors qu'il se torturait les méninges, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fini par approcher les deux serpentards.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'exclama le blond

_ Je…Tu es une femme Malfoy ? »

Draco lança un regard affolé à Blaise. Bordel, il lui avait qu'à force de parler de lui au féminin quelqu'un allait tout découvrir mais non monsieur avait décidé de continuer ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'allait-il dire à Potter ? Il était vraiment perdu.

« C'est à cause de la potion que tu as foiré Potter. Expliqua Blaise

_ C'est vrai Malfoy ?

_ Ouais à cause de toi _je suis une putain_ de femme.

_ Oh merde, je suis désolé Malfoy ! »

Draco sourit intérieurement. Blaise avait eu une superbe idée et en plus Potter allait devoir faire ce qu'il lui dit non ? Ce serait jouissif. La jeune femme blonde regarda Harry qui rougissait. Le brun pensait que son incompétence en potion était vraiment irrécupérable. Malfoy soupira, il restait une chose : faire promettre à Potter qu'il ne dise rien.

« Potter…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu dois promettre une chose, ne jamais mais alors _**jamais**_ dire que je suis devenue une femme. »

Le serpentard blond avait insisté sur le mot « jamais » pour être bien sûr que l'autre comprenne. Après tout, Potter n'était qu'un stupide griffondor et les griffondors étaient loyaux, n'est-ce pas ? Harry hocha la tête. D'ailleurs tout ce bousculait dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus d'excuse pour se voiler la face…Malfoy n'était plus un homme alors sa raison qui chuchotait « c'est un homme laisse tomber » ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il observa de ses beaux yeux verts Draco puis Blaise.

« Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que tu retrouves ton corps d'homme Malfoy ?

_ Pour le moment, il n'y a rien. On ira voir le professeur Snape avec Blaise ce soir.

_ D'accord…Tu me tiendras au courant ? »

La blonde sourit. Parce que Potter pensait vraiment qu'il allait s'en tirer avec un simple « tu me tiendras au courant ? » ? C'était vraiment drôle quand elle y pensait. Elle fixa doucement Blaise pour voir qu'il avait la même réaction qu'elle.

« Potter, Potter… Tu ne crois pas que tu peux partir comme ça ? Demanda Blaise

_ Bah si, pourquoi ? Dit stupidement le rouge et or

_ Tu sais dans quel pétrin tu viens de mettre Draco ? Son père ne doit pas l'apprendre alors débrouille toi comme tu veux pour le protéger des personnes susceptibles de connaître son identité.

_ Je fais ça comment moi ? Je n'ai pas que cela à…Heu…Je fais ça comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui. »

Harry se mit à rougir alors que Draco regardait Blaise comme si son meilleur ami était devenu fou. Oui, c'était ça, les vapeurs de potions lui avaient ruiné le cerveau et maintenant il était fou. Ou alors la blonde faisait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar c'était la seule explication logique à ce qu'il venait de se passer

« D'accord, j'accepte ! Dit Harry »

Potter n'avait pas beaucoup hésité du fait de son attirance pour le blond, enfin la blonde, et Malfoy se dit qu'elle voulait que tout ce cauchemar s'arrête **maintenant **! La jeune femme regarda les deux autres qui la fixaient aussi. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était embarquée ? Oui, elle voulait que Potter soit à ses pieds et face tout ce qu'elle dirait mais pas comme ça. Pas en faisant croire qu'ils étaient _amoureux_. D'ailleurs ce terme « _amoureux_ » était totalement idiot. Les sentiments humains étaient si éphémères. Blaise regarda Draco en haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami, enfin ami**e** ne disait rien ? Elle devrait être contente non ? Un Potter qui ferait tout ce qu'elle dit, n'était-ce pas assez bien ? Devant les têtes impatientes des deux hommes, la jeune Malfoy finit par soupirer.

« C'est d'accord puisque Potter devra répondre à tous mes désirs.

_ Oui…Hein quoi ?

_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? Demanda Blaise

_ Mais je…

_ De toute façon tu as déjà dit oui. Le coupa le noir »

Potter se contenta de soupirer. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis ? Non, plutôt dans quoi est-ce que sa maladresse l'avait encore mis ? Il allait devoir faire tout ce que Malfoy, en femme, allait lui demander…Mais comment lui résister ? En homme c'était un canon mais en femme, c'était une bombe. D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il devait commencer cette supercherie ? Il avait bien compris que le corps de femme de la blonde allait être caché par un sort et qu'il devrait faire en sorte que personne ne l'approche trop pour remarquer que ce n'était pas un homme mais à partir de quand ? Maintenant ? Sans avertir qu'il était « en couple » avec Draco Lucius Malfoy à ses amis avant d'apparaître devant tout le monde ?

« Potter ? »

C'était la voix de Malfoy. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait oublié qu'il était avec le blond et le noir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à être plus attentif quand on lui parle…D'ailleurs cela serait pratique pour quand Hermione lui parlait.

« Potter ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Dray

_ Oui ?

_ On sort maintenant ? »

Sortir de cette salle ensemble maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à ça ? Il devait l'être. Après tout c'était de _**sa faute**_ si l'autre était dans cette situation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce complexe du héros qui l'obligeait toujours à venir en aide aux autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que les ennuis étaient toujours pour lui ? Il regarda la blonde qui avait maintenant un corps d'homme grâce au sort de dissimulation et lui prit la main en soupirant. C'était l'heure. L'heure de montrer à tous que Malfoy lui appartenait. Mais pourquoi cette idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ? Etait-ce encore son attirance pour lui qui parlait ? Bonne question. Ils sortirent main dans la main suivit de très près par Zabini qui souriait. Harry espérait juste ne pas croiser ses amis, préférant « l'annoncer » de lui-même…Mais comme son nom était « Potter », Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans sa direction.

« Harry on te cher…Commença Hermione avant de voir les mains entrelacées

_ Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ronald en devenant un peu rouge

_ Je…

_ Allez, parles Potty ! Dit d'une voix traînante Draco

_ Jesuisencoupleaveclui. »

L'information mit quelques secondes à monter jusqu'au cerveau du roux. Comment est-ce que son ami était passé du mode « je te déteste » à « je t'aime passionnément » avec Malfoy ? Non, Weasley n'était pas homophobe mais c'était Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Celui qui n'arrête pas de les chercher, celui qui les insulte, celui qui se moquait d'eux…Il y avait trop de choses détestables venant du blond platine.

Zabini se retenait de rire devant les visages de Granger et de Weasley. C'était tellement drôle de les voir ne rien comprendre alors que lui il savait. Mais il n'était pas simplement au courant pour la supercherie. Il était au courant de bien plus mais il n'allait rien dire. Non rien du tout. Blaise allait laisser se dérouler la chose pour le moment en intervenant quand ce serait propice.

Harry sera la main de Draco un peu plus fort à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Pourquoi Potter avait l'air aussi tendu ? Ce n'était qu'une supercherie et connaissant les deux autres griffondors, ils s'en rendraient sûrement compte non ?

« D'accord, je suis contente pour vous deux. Dit Hermione après un moment

_ Ouais…Moi aussi… Dit Ron »

On avait vraiment l'impression que le roux s'obligeait à le dire… Mais en fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ronald allait sûrement se mettre en pétard quand ils seraient tous les deux. Et Blaise continuait de sourire. Pour le moment tout se passait comme il l'avait prédit mais cela allait bientôt changer n'est-ce pas ? Et peut-être pas de la façon que tout le monde attendait. Surtout pas de la façon qu'attendait Draco…

* * *

_A suivre.._

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette suite vous convient et que ce n'est pas trop perturbant ! ^^ En tout cas, si vous voulez que quelque chose de votre imagination se passe dans cette histoire n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Le chapitre 9 de « Un magnifique Malheur » ne devrait pas tarder pour celles qui veulent lire /lisent cette histoire ! Laissez une review même si ce n'est qu'un mot, ça me motive !**


	3. chapitre 2

**Mon doux secret**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur d'Harry Potter.**

**Note : Voir prologue et chapitre 1...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La réaction du roux pouvait paraître normale au premier plan mais cela fit étrangement mal au brun. Pourquoi est-ce que son meilleur ami ne se réjouissait pas pour lui ? Certes c'était avec Malfoy qu'il était censé sortir mais tout de même. Le brun baissa la tête alors que ses deux meilleurs amis repartaient dans le sens inverse.

Draco, qui avait observé toute la scène, fronça les sourcils. Les griffondors n'étaient-ils pas censés être les plus compréhensifs ? Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était attendue à de la guimauve. A des effusions de sentiments de joie pour le brun et pourtant le roux n'avait pas fait ce qu'attendait le serpentard.

Blaise, ayant compris que la jeune demoiselle commençait à s'intéresser à ce que pouvait penser le brun, sourit et partit en disant qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important.

« Alors…tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Harry

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ C'est de la politesse Malfoy !

_ Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de la politesse ?!

_ Pff…laisse tomber. »

Même se battre n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les envies du brun pour le moment. Le blond se dit qu'il allait donc vraiment mal. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Potter étaient amis. C'était même le contraire. Bien qu'ils prétendaient sortir ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Potty ? »

Le blond fut aussi surpris que le brun de s'entendre dire ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait posé cette question d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de s'intéresser aux problèmes que pouvaient avoir le brun…Après tout Harry Potter était forcément égal à problèmes non ? Le jeune homme aux yeux verts le regarda quelques secondes comme pour savoir s'il allait bien ou non, si c'était une ruse ou de la simple compassion.

« Pas ici… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Après tout, son ennemi allait lui raconter ses problèmes ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Le jeune homme brun l'entraîna avec lui dans une salle vide. Il savait qu'elle était vide grâce à la carte bien entendu.

« Tu vois Malfoy…Ron et moi on est amis depuis la première année et…

_ Je ne suis pas là pour faire dans l'émotion Potty. Le coupa Malfoy

_ Oui. Enfin, Je pensais que Ron n'était pas quelqu'un de fermé d'esprit. Je pensais même que, tu vois même si c'est un arrangement entre nous, il serait heureux pour moi…

_ Je comprends, tu es simplement déçu par ton meilleur ami la belette. Tu vois, nous à serpentard on se serre les coudes au moins. »

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son pire ennemi se mette à le réconforter non ? Mais il fut surpris quand il sentit que l'autre l'étreignait. Le blond ne savait même pas pourquoi il serrait le brun dans ses bras. Peut-être parce qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être déçu par une personne ? En l'occurrence, le blond avait été toute sa vie déçu par son paternel…

« Tu sais…Ta belette s'y fera même le castor t'a soutenue. »

Il insultait ses meilleurs amis. Il le réconfortait. C'était deux choses qui provoquaient des réactions opposées chez le jeune brun et pourtant il se sentit heureux…comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Et puis quoi de mieux que la personne que vous aimez secrètement pour vous donner du courage ? Harry finit par sourire sous le regard hautain du jeune homme ou plutôt de la jeune femme.

« Bon Potty, il faudrait que l'on mette au point notre histoire.

_ Quoi ?»

Le jeune homme blond finit par soupirer... Etait-il possible que le brun soit aussi idiot que cela ? Ou était-ce un truc de griffondor ? Draco se le demandait bien. Néanmoins, il décida d'être « sympathique » et d'expliquer cela à son soi-disant petit ami.

« Que vas-tu répondre aux gens, à tes amis, au sujet de notre couple ?

_ Je...heu... Je ne sais pas...

_ Exactement petit pote Potty alors nous allons tous les deux décider ensemble de comment notre histoire à commencer. »

Le jeune homme brun ne pu rien dire de plus. Après tout, Draco avait sans aucun doute raison. Il fallait qu'ils sachent comment ils s'étaient mis en couple et tous les détails qu'on pourrait leur demander... Et puis un couple, c'est censé bien connaître l'autre alors …

« Par quoi tu veux commencer Malfoy ?

_ Par la raison du pourquoi on est en couple.

_ Qu'on s'aime ? Demanda Harry avec espoir

_ C'est...niais. Mais soit, je peux te laisser décider de cela si JE décide qui domine dans le couple.

_ C'est moi qui domine.

_ Rêve pas Potty, c'est moi.

_ Non moi Malfoy, après tout tu es une F-e-m-m-e !

_ Ta gueule ! »

Le jeune homme blond lui sauta dessus pour le ruer de coups. Il détestait cette condition de femme ! Il voulait retrouver le corps d'homme dans lequel sa mère l'avait élevé, dans lequel son père avait été si fier de lui... Elle ne voulait pas être une femme ! Au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde arrêta de ruer de coups le survivant,

« Ne redis plus jamais ça Potter.

_ Ok Malfoy... »

En cet instant, le brun avait plus envie de rire qu'autre chose...Après tout, les coups que lui avait donnés le blond ne lui avait pas du tout fait de mal. C'était comme s'il lui avait fait simplement la chatouille... Potter fit un sourire.

« Bon Malfoy, tu sais ce qu'on va dire si on nous pose cette question ? Que c'est juste entre toi et moi. »

Le blond regarda quelques instants le brun avec surprise. Il lui arrivait donc de réfléchir de temps en temps ? Malfoy repris un sourire narquois en fixant le brun.

« Ainsi tu es capable de réflexion Potter ? »

Le jeune homme brun soupira, il ne fallait pas du tout qu'il s'énerve. Il devait rester calme pour le bien de tout les deux : il aimait le blond mais il l'énervait au plus au point aussi. C'était des sentiments contradictoires et pourtant le brun les ressentait ensembles.

« Bien, je propose aussi qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms...

_ Quoi ? Demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils

_ Je ne pense pas que dans un couple on s'appelle par les noms de familles... »

Harry guettait la réaction du blond : surtout que lui voulait l'appeler Draco depuis un petit moment... Le jeune homme brun attendait une réaction de la part du blond et toujours rien. Comme s'il avait été trop choqué pour parler...

« C'est d'accord Potty...heu Harry. »

Le survivant était aux anges, entendre son prénom dans la bouche du blond sonnait comme une douce mélodie au plein milieu d'un rêve tout aussi merveilleux. Tout cela pour dire qu'il était heureux. Peut-être qu'un jour sa Némésis et lui seraient réellement ensembles ?

Pendant ce temps, Blaise était revenu dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres : peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour son amie. Après tout, la jeune fille qui se faisait passer pour un homme même au prés de son père allait peut-être pouvoir vivre une vie normale ! Et si c'était le cas et qu'elle partait avec Potter, au moins elle serait en sécurité pas comme avec la face de Serpent et c'était tout ce que demandait le serpentard pour sa meilleure amie. Il voulait qu'elle soit protégée de cette guerre où elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle ne devait pas se battre du côté du mage noir pour essayer de satisfaire un père qui ne le serait jamais.

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans leur salle commune et le roux soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que son meilleur ami soit en couple avec leur pire ennemi après Voldy...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Demanda Hermione en ayant vue le changement d'attitude de son petit ami

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

_ A croire quoi ? Qu'Harry puisse être amoureux ?

_ Mais c'est avec Malfoy !

_ Et alors ? L'amour ne se commande pas ! Si Harry aime Malfoy, on doit respecter son choix ! »

Le roux ne pu pas répondre puisque la jeune fille le laissa en plant. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de comprendre ? Mais Malfoy était quelqu'un de...de...enfin vous voyez quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela pour le moment et même si c'était son meilleur ami qui le lui demandait, après tout le serpentard blond n'avait fait qu'insulter sa famille...Comment est-ce que dans cette situation, Harry avait pu tomber amoureux de ce gars ? C'était un mystère complet et il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire le soir venu.

Harry venait de raccompagner son faux petit ami près de sa salle commune : autant faire en sorte qu'on y croie vraiment. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien en quoi cela pouvait aider Malfoy qu'ils fassent croire qu'ils sont ensembles. Peut-être qu'ainsi le père du blond croirait qu'il servait leurs intérêts ? C'était sans doute quelques choses comme ça. Après tout, il ne voyait pas quelle autre raison. Enfin, il laissa le jeune homme blond et partit à son tour vers sa salle commune. Il savait qu'on allait lui poser plusieurs questions et ça lui donnait déjà mal à la tête...

Quand il entra dans sa salle commune, un silence régnait. Il y avait seulement Ronald dans un coin, Hermione dans l'autre et Ginny sur le canapé avec un bouquin...Les autres étaient des premières années dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

« Hey Harry...Fit Hermione »

Elle avait l'air épuisée du point de vue d'Harry et son meilleur ami avait l'air...aussi mal que tout à l'heure. Il sentait que cette soirée ne serait pas de tout repos...Non, vraiment pas de tout repos.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune demoiselle blonde venait de retrouver son cher petit Blaise. Elle soupira et lui fit signe qu'ils devaient parler dans une discrétion absolue...Ils lancèrent donc un sort de silence et s'installèrent dans un dortoir pour parler. Le jeune homme savait déjà ce dont Malfoy voulait parler, c'était évident : Harry Potter. Et de cet arrangement qu'ils avaient passés avec lui.

« Pourquoi tu as proposé ça Blaise ?

_ Parce que Potter à ton service est jouissif ?

_ Certes mais je ne comprends pas...Père ne doit savoir en aucun cas que je suis une femme et toi tu me fais « être en couple » avec son ennemi...

_ Il pensera sans doute que tu veux lui soutirer des informations.

_ Oui mais si je ne lui en donne pas ?

_ Arrête Draco...Tu es et seras pour un long moment sous la protection de Potter.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection !

_ Mais oui et moi je ne suis pas un serpentard.

_ Blaise... »

Le noir ne dit plus rien...Il n'allait pas essayer de parler avec la serpentard la plus têtue. Non, il allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie normale si elle se laissait aller avec Potter. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si la blond n'aimait pas le griffondor... En effet, pour Blaise, Draco était amoureuse du brun : elle parlait sans arrêt de lui, l'observait à longueur de temps et surtout rêvait de lui. Mais ça elle ne s'en rendait pas compte du tout.

Et le noir n'avait pas peur qu'elle ne lui parle plus, c'était sa meilleure amie et il voulait à tout prix la protéger... Il y en avait sans doute qui dirait que c'était de l'amour mais ce n'en était pas et la blonde le savait très bien : Blaise Zabini était gay. Oh, ce n'était parce qu'il ne plaisait pas aux femmes, c'était tout le contraire mais il préférait simplement les hommes comme sa meilleure amie les préférait.

L'interrogatoire d'Harry venait de se terminer pour son plus grand soulagement... Pourquoi est-ce que le roux ne voulait pas simplement laisser tomber ? Après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie non ? Il en avait marre que tout lui soit dicté comme cette satanée prophétie. Et puis même si ses amis ne le savaient pas, ce n'était qu'un faux couple même s'il aimait réellement le blond.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter, le griffondor à éliminer d'après les serpentards, était devant les cachots et attendait Draco Malfoy. Il s'était dit que cela ferait plus vrai s'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle ensemble. Le jeune homme blond apparut quelques instants plus tard et fixa Potter comme s'il était encore en plein rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond

_ Je suis venue te chercher _**Draco**_. »

Le blond soupira et regarda son faux petit ami : il avait l'air de bien s'y accommoder. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire en fait... Alors qu'il prenait la main que lui tendait le brun, Milicent arriva et fixa le serpentard avec dégoût.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Dit Milicent

_ De quoi ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils

_ Que tu es avec Potter ? Le maître ne va pas être content d'apprendre ça mais après tout, qui voudrait d'un Malfoy impur ? Fit avec une grimace la fille »

Harry soupira et tira le blond vers lui pour l'emmener ailleurs avant que cela dégénère. Mais quelque chose avait retenue son attention : « un Malfoy impur » ? Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille avait voulu dire ? Après tout, Draco Lucius Malfoy était un mini-Lucius non ? Puis c'était bien lui qui se prônait « sorcier au sang pur » ? Harry se posait énormément de question sur cela.

Le jeune homme brun l'entraîna dans une salle qui n'était pas vraiment utilisée et l'installa en face de lui. Il allait lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venait à l'esprit et lui proposer de l'aide s'il fallait. Mais est-ce que le blond allait lui répondre ? C'était une question qui restait en suspend dans sa tête...

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Désolée du grand retard mais je pense que vous pouvez comprendre... Puis j'essaie de faire des chapitres corrects aussi et des fois je n'ai pas d'inspiration ou d'idées qui me paraissent bien. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas...**

**Enfin, aurais-je le droit à des reviews ?**


End file.
